Ramen and Students
by ferret assassin nin
Summary: Add 1 cup of Kakashi, an angry and tired iruka, w/ 3/4 cups of essence of pervert, 2 bowls of miso ramen, and stir it all up. Now what do you get? 1 night of pure Kaka/Iru goodness.


**Ramen and Students**

**Disclaimer: **it's the same as all the others. I don't own naru and I never will.

**Warning: **Implied yaoi, an angry/ tired Iruka, perverted-ness! You have been warned! XD

**Summary: **Add 1 cup of Kakashi, an angry and tired Iruka, with ¾ cups of essence of pervert, 2 bowls of miso ramen, and stir it all up. Now what do you get? One night of pure Kaka/Iru goodness.

**Chapter 1: Why Sugar?**

"Alright, class is dismissed. Don't forget to practice the Bunshin no Jutsu!" Iruka chirps cheerfully and all of the students groan. With all of the students gone, Iruka could finally grade papers in peace. Of course, the mound of papers was more like a mountain of papers. _'Might as well get settled; this is going to be a long night,' _or so he thought.

A few seconds stretched into minutes and a few minutes stretched into a few hours. Iruka starts getting severely tired and looks at the clock: **5:45 pm **

'_I've been in here grading papers for almost three hours? How much do I have to grade?' _He glances at the mounds of papers on his desk and groans. _'Damn it! Will these papers ever end?' _He draws a long sigh and places his head on the desk wishing that all of the papers would grade themselves.

"Iruka, Oi! Iruka-sensei, Iruka-_sensei_, _Iruka-sensei_!"

The sudden voice pulls him from his sleep and he looks up towards the door. A fluff of silver hair and mask accompanied by that little orange book tells him who it is before he even is fully awake.

"Kakashi, go away, can't you see I'm grading papers? I don't have time for your games." Iruka mumbles and falls back asleep; or tries to at least.

"No, I see that you're sleeping though. Besides, I want to help you grade papers." The sudden request woke Iruka fully and he glares suspiciously at Kakashi.

"Okay, Kakashi, what do you want? I know you didn't come here to grade papers with me," Iruka says irritated, "and don't you dare say that you came here to watch me," Iruka adds on when he sees the look on Kakashi's face.

"Despite how tempting that is, I actually came to offer you dinner. Would ramen sound nice?" Kakashi says offhandedly. Iruka considers the offer for a moment and wonders what Kakashi really wants.

"Seriously, Kakashi, why are you here?" Iruka asks in his 'I-won't-try-to-kill-you-unless-I-really-have-to' voice. Kakashi just ignores this and walks up to his desk.

"Hm, you don't believe me? I don't see what I ever did to lose your trust. In fact, I remember when you told me you wanted to go for ramen to talk over a few 'things'. What kind of things might that be?" Iruka begins to develop a slight blush and glares, if possible, even harder at Kakashi.

"It's not those kinds of 'things', Kakashi. By the way, I think ramen would be nice. You're buying." Kakashi agrees and smirks under his mask. This will be one hell of a night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**At the Ramen Shop **_

Kakashi and Iruka order the same thing, a small miso ramen, and while they wait for their order, Kakashi asks Iruka how the students were doing.

"Well, they still have a few things to work on, like shuriken throwing and chakra control, but they're actually coming along just fine. How is Naruto doing? Are Sasuke and he still arguing?" Iruka says.

"Actually, they're not arguing anymore. In fact, it seems as though Naruto has completely given up on Sakura altogether." At this Iruka's eyebrows shoot up in genuine surprise.

"Oh? I thought that Naruto said that he was dating Sakura now?" Kakashi chuckles at this and answers Iruka's confused expression.

"That's what he told you _before _Sasuke came back from Sound. You should see 'em now; they can't get off each other!"

"Kakashi, you pervert!" Iruka shouts and starts beating the shit out of him. Through all of this, the cheif set the bowls of ramen down on the counter and his daughter and he sweat drop.

When Iruka becomes satisfied with hitting Kakashi, he stops and starts on his bowl of ramen. Kakashi remains quiet; for now. How could a teacher hit that hard?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**After ramen **_

Once they finish the ramen, Kakashi pays the owner and walks out with Iruka. At this point it's perfectly dark outside and the stars in the sky were shining brightly along with the full moon. Without even having to think, he decides that this would be a good time to talk.

"Y'know that star furthest from the Hokage Monument," Iruka looks up briefly and searches for the star and nods once to confirm it. "Yeah? What about it Kakashi?"

"It's the star that says you'll fall in love with me after tonight." Iruka looks to Kakashi, to the star, and back at Kakashi with a curious look.

"Come again? Did I hear you right, Kakashi?"

"Yeah, that's the star that will make you fall in love with me." A vein pulses on the side of Iruka's head and he sends a death glare at Kakashi.

"What makes you say that, you _pervert_?" Kakashi recoils at the stressed word.

"I said-," he starts, but never finishes.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAID! I'M GOING TO HURT YOU, YOU PERVERT!"

That was the last thing that Iruka said before he gave chase to Kakashi and Kakashi says, "meepmeep!" and then runs off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Sometime after Iruka's chase**_

Iruka didn't know how or why, but somehow he and Kakashi ended up on a grassy hill somewhere in a park. The scene was a peaceful and calm setting; one that suits Kakashi's needs perfectly.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asks casually.

"Hmm?" Iruka responds absentmindedly, looking at the stars shining brightly over them.

"What would you say if I offered you some chocolates? You wouldn't mind that, would you?" Kakashi dropped his perverted-ness long enough to ask this question. He glances over at Iruka and sees the troubled expression on the chuunin's face.

Iruka considers the question for a moment and then finally gives his answer. "I guess I wouldn't mind it all that much. Why do you ask, Kakashi?"

"Oh, for no reason really; just wondering." Kakashi lets the sentence hang in the air while he leans back against the cool grass. He misses Iruka's confused expression, but starts to think what kind of chocolate would be good for the over worked teacher.

Finally coming to a conclusion, Kakashi stands up and offers Iruka his hand to help him on to his feet. Iruka takes it with curiosity wondering what Kakashi was up to.

With the tiniest show of his finger to his lips, he scoops up a surprised Iruka and carries him the rest of the way into town bridal style. Iruka was agitated at first, but finally he just relaxes in Kakashi's grip, taking in the steady beat of Kakashi's heart and his smell.

Before long, Iruka was fast asleep with no worries about papers that needed to graded or troubled thoughts of how his previous students were fairing. After all, there was a time and place for worries and this was certainly not the time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**At Kakashi's Apartment**_

After a few roofs and apartment doors later, Kakashi reaches his apartment and unlocks the door with his keys and tries to wake Iruka up. The chuunin, however, does not move an inch and Kakashi nudges the door open with his foot.

Once inside, the surprisingly clean apartment, Kakashi walks into his bedroom and lays Iruka gently down on the bed. Begin very quiet, he undresses to his boxers and does the same with Iruka, before finally getting down under the covers, taking Iruka with him.

Responding to this slight movement, Iruka worms closer to Kakashi's body heat and Kakashi wraps a skinny, well-built, pale-skinned arm around his small frame breathing in the sent that was Iruka.

After a few moments of steady breathing and gentle strokes of Iruka's hair, Kakashi finally falls asleep, a trademark smirk on his face. The stars never lie and neither does Kakashi.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Note: **This is where the story ends. That part with the roadrunner was really fun to write. I'm not really used to writing cute/fluffy fics, but I decided I should give it try. It was the least I could do for one of the many of my awesome reviewers, Ryu Earth. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot Ryu and the same applies to anyone else who reads this.

Review please?

Yours truly,

ferret assassin nin


End file.
